¡Mi boda!
by Miacantante
Summary: Como todas las novias saben,el día de la boda suele ser de estrés y nervios. Y este día no podía ir peor... ¡Descubre lo que puede pasar! [UA] [Oneshot] Los personajes no me pertenecen.


_**¡Mi boda!**_

**Era mi gran día,el día que llevaba esperando toda mi vida. Por fin me iba a casar con Damon,el amor de mi vida. Todo era perfecto. La boda se celebraba por la tarde en una preciosa cala de Mallorca que es de un hotel. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Yo creía que nada,pero me equivocaba... Me llamo Elena y está es la historia de mi boda.**

**7.00 am: **

**Mi madre,se dirige a mi casa. Y con un problema,una de las damas de honor se había puesto enferma y no podía venir. Decido que eso era un imprevisto y llamo a mi hermana Kath para que traiga a alguna de sus amigas. Bien,primer problema solucionado. **

**7.10 am: **

**Llega mi padre diciendo que su traje ha encogido mágicamente... ¡Genial! Tendremos que esperar a que habrán las tiendas para poder comprar uno de última hora,desgraciadamente no podrá ser a medida...**

**7.30 am: **

**Mi suegra llega a casa con el ramo,un perfecto ramo de rosas blancas. **

**8.00 am:**

**Tengo tantos nervios que no puedo ni tomarme un café. Mi madre da vueltas por la casa preparando el vestido e intentando cerrarme la maleta para la luna de miel,pero no hay manera. **

**8.17 am:**

**Mi suegra y mi madre se sientan encima de la maleta mientras yo intento cerrarla. Creo que tendré que quitar muchas cosas de la maleta,no me cabe nada mas.**

**8.30 am:**

**Mi maravilloso novio está tan nervioso que me llama diciendo que a perdido los anillos. No recuerda que tiene que ir a buscarlos a la joyería. **

**9.15 am:**

**Voy a la peluquería para que me peinen y me maquillen. ¡Perfecto! La peluquera también está enferma. ¡Bendita gripe! Tiene que hacerme el peinado otra chica,menos mal que parece que sabe lo que hace.**

**11.36 am:**

**Salgo de la peluquería y se me rompe una sandalia. ¿En serio? Menuda mañanita...**

**1.50 pm:**

**No puedo ni comer,la cabeza me va a estallar y no puedo ni tocarme la cara por culpa del maquillaje. **

**3.55 pm:**

**La hora está cada vez mas cerca y casi tengo la sensación de que se me olvida algo... Me suena el móvil,¡mierda! ¡Tenía que ir a recoger el velo y la tiara y la tienda está cerrada hasta las cinco... **

**5.00 pm:**

**Mi suegro ha ido a por el velo por encargo de mi suegra. Genial,una cosa menos. **

**5.15 pm:**

**Mi padre ha vuelto de comprarse el traje. Se lo pone y nos vamos. **

**5.36 pm:**

**Llegamos a la playa,solo han llegado unos pocos invitados. Entro al hotel para terminar de arreglarme y darme los últimos retoques antes del gran momento. **

**5.55 pm:**

**Miro por la ventana y el novio ya está preparado,pero mi padre ha bajado al bar y no aparece. Todos lo estamos buscando. **

**6.00 pm:**

**Resulta que mi padre estaba buscando el restaurante para pedir algo de beber. **

**6.10 pm:**

**Ahí está,el novio,mirándome con esos ojos azules y brillantes. Solo me mira a mi,mientras yo camino con vergüenza hacia el altar del brazo de mi padre. **

**6.20 pm:**

**Estamos a punto de darnos el "Sí,quiero",cuando le suena el móvil a un invitado. Rompe el momento mágico. Todo el mundo lo mira mal y se disculpa avergonzado. **

**6.22 pm:**

**Damon está tan nervioso que se le caen los anillos. ¡Qué desastre! **

**6.25 pm:**

**¡Por fin! ¡Ya estamos casados! Ya soy la mujer de Damon. Se acabaron los problemas y el estrés de la boda. Voy a tirar el ramos.**

**6.35 pm:**

**El ramo le ha caído a mi hermana Kath. Ahora nos estamos emborrachando y comiendo cóctel de gambas mientras esperamos la cena.**

**7.00 pm:**

**Ha llegado el momento de la cena,todos estamos contentos y Damon y yo nos miramos como si no hubiese nadie mas alrededor. **

**7.45 pm:**

**El momento del discurso del padrino y la madrina. Están muy borrachos,pero todos hemos bebido mucho así que ni nos importa. Nos reímos mucho con Luke,el hermano de Damon. Kath es mas tímida,pero resulta divertida con una copa de mas. **

**9.00 pm:**

**La discoteca del hotel se abre solo para nosotros,estamos exhaustos. Me voy a cambiar de ropa porque nuestro vuelo sale a las doce y media. Pero... ¿¡Dónde están los pasaportes!?**

**22.30 pm:**

**Por fin hemos encontrado los pasaportes,por fin termina este día de locos... ¡Menuda boda! Pero ya se sabe lo que dicen,si en una boda algo sale mal,el matrimonio durará muuuucho tiempo. **

**¡Pero que estrés! **

**FIN**


End file.
